


036. Sweaty Hair

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [36]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Blushing, Cute, Diego x Vanya, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Post-Mission, Post-Time Travel, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, cute flirting, prompt, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: One Sliding Their Hand Into The Other’s Hair SlowlyShip: Viego
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

The worst part of still not being able to go on missions with her sibling for Vanya, even though she was on the team this time, was not being able to help her siblings. Their father had accepted her onto the team but claimed she wasn’t in control of her powers well enough to be around civilians, therefore she had to stay back at the mansion once more while the rest of her siblings saved the world.

She remembered the mission her siblings were on took almost six hours last time, but her siblings had been getting their missions completed faster since they came back to 2002, a newfound sense of teamwork practically visible among her siblings, so now she had no idea how long it would take her siblings to get back. Vanya spent some time helping Mom with chores around the house, working on controlling her powers with Pogo, but mostly she just worried about her siblings. 

What if something happened to them on their mission? What if one of them got hurt? What if they got kidnapped? What if one of them died? 

Thankfully her siblings, and father, returned from their mission before her spiral of what ifs… could get any worse. Never quite sure how her father will act when he returns from the missions, Vanya elected to hide out in her room to wait out the possible summoning of her father. Instead of hearing her father call for her to join him, and possibly her siblings, she could hear her siblings tiredly walking, or in Five’s case jumping, back to their rooms for the remainder of the afternoon.

Carefully slipping out of her room, Vanya quickly walked to Diego’s door across the hall. She knocked quickly on the door seven times, telling him that it was her. When they got back they made their obvious code based on the numbers Reginald had given them; it was only to tell the person inside who wanted in without having to talk. Vanya anxiously stood outside Diego’s door, waiting for him to respond. The door quickly opened and a hand on her wrist pulled her into his room.

Once in Diego’s room, Vanya could see his somewhat messy room,his unmade bed, some of his dirty clothes on the floor, but more importantly Diego. “Hi.” Vanya breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and her eyes fluttering around his face and up to his sweat-ridden hair.

“Hi,” Diego’s hands slid over hers, “and what can I do for you?”

Vanya lightly pulled her hands from his, walking over to his bed before sitting on the edge. “I just wanted to see you.” She purposefully avoided looking at him, instead looking around his room once again before her eyes finally landed back on him, who in turn was watching her with attempted, hidden amusement. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” The movement in Diego’s mattress in the space next to Vanya signified that he had moved onto his bed as well. “Is that the only reason you came to see me?” Diego whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to spread all over her. Shaking her head no in response, Diego’s arms curled around her waist and pulling her into him.

It was at this point that Vanya learned how disgustingly sweaty Diego was after their mission. And when she tried to pull away from him, he just pulled her closer. “What? Is something wrong Van?” Diego teased, not bothering to hide his smirk, “You were all excited to see me just a second ago, what’s wrong?” As Diego continued playfully pestering Vanya, he slowly leaned in towards her face while she was barely able to contain her building laughter.

Vanya slipped away from Diego and crawled up to the top of his bed, laughing as he flopped on his bed in the spot she used to be in as she lounged on his pillows. His head snapped over to her, still laughing, a faux glare fixed on his face; and in the blink of an eye Diego was straddling her, hands behind her head and neck and pulling her face in for an extremely sloppy, and a bit sweaty, series of kisses. On her lips was the most frequent part, but also visited each of her cheeks, along her jaw, her forehead, and even one on her nose.

As Diego continued peppering Vanya in kisses, Vanya moved her hands into his sweaty hair. She contently played with his hair and enjoyed the ferocious kisses until she heard someone in the hallway, seemingly heading towards them. The lack of clicking from heels or a cane indicated it wasn’t Mom or Pogo, and their father rarely ever came to them; this is what led Vanya to conclude that one of their siblings was coming. As much as she didn’t want to, the last thing she wanted right now was for one of their siblings to walk in on them and then hold it over them, moreso her, forever; so she pushed Diego back and quickly said, “Someone’s coming.”

Diego simply asked, “And?” then moved to start kissing her again.

Pushing him back again she hissed, “Diego, stop it.” The footsteps were basically at Diego’s door at this point.

Relenting, Diego scooted himself to the center of his bed and off of Vanya. Vanya quickly tried to fix anything perceivably wrong with her hair as four quick knocks sounded on Diego’s door. “Diego, shower’s open.” 

There was a beat of agonizing silence; Klaus wasn’t leaving, probably waiting for a response from Diego. Vanya quietly hit Diego, trying to get him to respond. “What was that for?” Diego whispered.

“Answer him.” Vanya hissed back.

“Fine.” Diego whispered, “Okay, thanks Klaus.”

“No problem.” Klaus said back, he started to walk away before quickly coming back to the door, “Also, Allison would like to see you Vanya.”

This time it was Diego’s turn to prod Vanya to answer. “Thanks Klaus.”

Klaus did leave after that, but not before calling to them quite loudly, “Now be safe you two. You know, use a condom. And keep it down would ya?” At that Diego threw a pillow at the door which scared Klaus off as Vanya’s face bloomed a light shade of pink.

Vanya quickly pulled herself off of Diego’s bed, brushing nonexistent dirt off herself then once again fixing her hair. “I should go see what Allison wants.” Vanya said, pointedly avoiding looking at Diego.

“You probably should.” Diego agreed, getting off his own bed, standing in front of Vanya, “But first.” Diego pressed a quick kiss to her lips before literally pushing her towards the door, “Now go see what Allison wants and so I can go take a shower.”

“Good.”

“Get out.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

It should've come as a surprise to none of the Hargreeves children when the first mission that Vanya was allowed to go on, would've been against one of their worst enemies. In their current rendition of reliving their childhood, they'd been yet to throw Dr. Terminal into Hotel Oblivion and be done with him once and for all; and when they'd been told that it was Dr. Terminal terrorizing the city, again, Reginald gave them an ultimatum. If they were able to capture Dr. Terminal, not just beat him, but capture him, on this  _ one _ mission, Vanya would be officially and publicly recognized as the seventh member  _ and _ would be allowed to continue going on missions with them. But, if they were unable to successfully capture Dr. Terminal, then Vanya would continue to be barred from officially joining The Umbrella Academy and would be required to spend a full year with excessive special training before Reginald would take her joining the team into serious consideration.

With an ultimatum looming over all their heads, but primarily Vanya's, to say that they'd been a bit extra stressed going into this mission would be underselling it massively. There wasn't much that Diego could do to comfort or reassure Vanya that everything would be fine; they'd fought and beaten Dr. Terminal many times and would know all the tricks he'd pull and, most importantly, how to stop him. But it's not like Diego could do that with Reginald's glare looking between the seven of them, unless he wanted himself and Vanya, and possibly the rest of their siblings, chastized for 'wasting time' and 'distracting each other'. Because tolerating, or god forbid liking, each other wouldn't fit Reginald's plans.

While Reginald was being driven to their mission in a separate car than them, the seven Hargreeves piled into their mission van, annoyingly branded on both sides with a giant umbrella, and were being driven roughly twenty minutes ahead of Reginald towards where Dr. Terminal was currently eating a fair amount of the city. During their first childhood, when driving to missions or media events, they would always sit in order (Number One, Number Two, Number Three, Number Four, then Number Six); but this time around, they hardly ever did anything in numerical order, and it would only be when they were ordered to by Reginald. So, while on the drive to their mission, Diego was sitting as close as he possibly could to Vanya, rubbing his thumb in circles on Vanya's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine V." Diego told her, whispering in her ear as their siblings did whatever they needed to mentally prepare for their mission, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's just," Vanya started, her gaze bouncing between each of their siblings before returning to Diego, "I'm not, I just don't want to mess up everything."

Diego switched from rubbing circles into her hand to simply holding it as he told her, "You won't. You've been practicing and gaining so much control over your powers, with and without Reginald's training. And besides, even if you do mess up something, not that I think you will, you've got six other people to back you up."

Vanya's fingers wrapped around his, "You think so?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Diego answered.

Their driver Ansaldi told them that they were going to be arriving in the next three minutes, and needed to be ready very soon, swiftly ending any hushed conversations between the Hargreeves. Abhijat, who used to be their typical driver, had been replaced and remained Reginald's driver once he no longer wanted to be in the same car as six or seven teenagers. Diego had been so distracted trying to settle Vanya's nerves, that his own nervousness didn't hit him until they were already stepping out of the van, Ansaldi speeding off, and Dr. Terminal looming above them, sucking what or whoever was left on rooftops into his weird matter-eating suit.

Thankfully for Vanya, Diego, The Umbrella Academy, and the city, a few concentrated blows from Vanya's powers, which were a complete and utter surprise to Dr. Terminal, were enough to make quick work of the villain, overloading his suit with pure energy rather than the matter it was designed to intake. Their local law enforcement officers descended upon the dazed and disoriented Dr. Terminal in a matter of minutes, quickly handcuffing the villain, preparing to take him to prison when Reginald appeared out of nowhere, telling the police that Dr. Terminal was to be shipped off to Hotel Oblivion instead. The typical short briefing they were forced to attend after every mission was quite a bit more interesting, seeing as Reginald introduced Vanya as The Sirenic and the official seventh member of The Umbrella Academy.

The Umbrella Academy's seven members were sent back to the Academy while Reginald answered questions for the media outlets, most pertaining to the newest and sudden member of The Umbrella Academy. As soon as they were able to get into their van and Luther closed the door behind them, a wave of exhaustion washed over The Umbrella Academy, each dropping into their seats, Klaus choosing to lie on the floor rather than sitting in one of the seats. Vanya's head dropped onto Diego's shoulder, leaning against each other, Diego then resting his head against the top of her's. 

In what felt like the blink of an eye, they were pulling up to the back of the Academy, hidden from the public eye. Ansaldi called the Academy, more specifically Mom, once they were parked behind the Academy, letting her and Pogo know that they were back; even if they knew that the mission was over and they'd already done their obligatory media appearance afterward. The drives back from missions always felt ten times faster than the drives to missions, especially when they were as draining as the one's against Dr. Terminal or their other bigger, reoccurring enemies were. A moment later Mom was holding the backdoor for them, her warming, pleasant smile already adorning her face, congratulating each of them well done on their mission as they passed and Vanya for becoming an official member.

While Luther, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Ben walked back to their rooms or whatever other rooms they went to decompress after missions, Diego and Vanya lingered in the basement's kitchen with Mom. Mom had been a bit concerned about Vanya's overly pallor complexion and wanted to do a quick check-up before going to perform post-mission check-ins with the rest of their siblings; while Vanya's powers typically caused an unnatural paleness to her, it typically would return to normal, if not at least improve, within about fifteen minutes of her stopping using her powers. But it had been nearly thirty minutes since Dr. Terminal had been getting booked by the police, and Vanya was still looking far too pale. Mom's thorough assessment didn't find anything physically wrong, nothing that could be done without needing further testing, and she attributed the pallor to over-exertion, instructing both of them that they should be resting from now until their 'father' returned. 

Diego, being the good son (only to Mom) and amazing boyfriend that he is, helped guide Vanya towards the stairs; and, once they were out of sight of Mom and  _ hopefully  _ Pogo, despite his own tiredness, easily scooped Vanya up, one arm hooked under her legs and the other around her back, and carried her into his room as Vanya's head lolled against his shoulder. After carefully figuring out how to open, and then close, his bedroom door, Diego gently lower her onto his bed.

Once he was sure that Vanya was properly settled on his bed, Diego started to move to change out of the uniform he'd worn for the mission, which was a bit too sweaty post-mission, a hand quickly taking ahold of his wrist kept him from doing so. Looking back over at Vanya, Diego could  _ see  _ the blearily, heavy-lidded eyes and the general exhaustion that was encompassing her entire being.

"Diego," Vanya said, weakly pulling on his wrist, "come here."

"Are you sure that you-" Diego started to ask, stopping himself when Vanya was already nodding to the question still waiting on his lips. He was already sliding onto the other side of his bed as he told her, "Alright, but you can't get mad at me for getting any  _ gross sweat _ on you." Relief flooding through him when Vanya gave him a short laugh. Diego pulled Vanya into his arms, Vanya immediately cuddling into him; Diego pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, brushing away her bangs with one of his hands as he did. "I love you Vanya." Diego said.

Vanya snuggled into him more, telling him, "I love you Diego."


End file.
